


Fire and Blood

by HungryLibrary



Category: RWBY
Genre: Dark, F/F, alternate view of canon, why Emerald hates Ruby's smile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-02 01:12:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5228186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HungryLibrary/pseuds/HungryLibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a choice between letting her heart burn out or letting it be coaxed back into existence. </p>
<p>Emerald hates the choice almost as much as the one who gave it to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire and Blood

Like fire, Cinder is strictly look don’t touch.

Just her gaze is enough to burn skin through cloth and armor and,  _god_ , Emerald would fill the oceans with innocent blood, swim through it all if only those scorching hands would reach out let her hold this fiery angel in her arms just once.

But the closest Cinder comes is a distant wicked smirk.

It should be enough. It’s more than most people have a chance to see, except in the last moments before flames turn their bones to ash.

It’s never enough.

It never will be.

-

Like blood, Ruby is warm and vivid with life.

She finds her way deeper than the skin, filling Emerald’s veins by degrees like the heartbeat you don’t notice you have until it’s thundering in your chest. Ruby soft as breath and a fierce as a sudden storm, flighty but fearless with scythe in hand and a smile on her lips, steel shining behind silver eyes.

She reaches out with words, steps close as Emerald locks in place.

It shouldn’t be happening. It shouldn’t hurt so much, nails biting into palms with the effort not to touch, answering smile looking so fake because blatant affection isn’t something she’s had to deal with in years.

It shouldn’t be happening…

But it  _could_.

And unlike the fire of Cinder always leading always out of reach, Emerald can feel Ruby dancing shyly at her heels, just waiting for her to turn around.

Just turn her back on everything.

-

She would never dare feel angry with Cinder, never even dream of it.

So the hate rising in her, hate for being left standing in the no man’s land of having a  _choice_ , it pools into the red of a cape and the stupid, pointless, bashful honestly of Ruby’s smile. 

And Emerald hates the girl twice as much knowing every drop of sincerity that slips into her voice or her answering grin is something Cinder could  _never_  have given her. 


End file.
